Studies of Oriental populations represent the Division's continuing interest in the health risk among these minority groups for the mapping out of cancer prevention and control programs: . A critical review of mortality/incidence statistics in the PRC is being conducted to ascertain their usefulness for analytic purposes, and for planning of future studies of cancer-related diseases. . A time-trend study on cancer/non-cancer mortality was made of U.S. Chinese, by nativity. Compared to the host (U.S. white) and homeland populations (Hong Kong, Singapore, Taiwan). . Assembling mortality/incidence figures on Asian populations from various sources, we are establishing an international file of cancer/non-cancer causes since 1960. These Asian resource data, age-adjusted and age-specific rates, also include figures for U.S. and "homeland" populations. . A companion mortality study of Chinese migrants to Taiwan and Singapore from Fujian to those who originated in Guangdong and settled in the U.S. and Hong Kong is being completed. . Future plans include: a comprehensive analysis of mortality patterns of migrant Chinese and Japanese at geographic, generational, and temporal levels, including mortality transition among Chinese in Taiwan, and among U.S. Japanese; extension of nativity analyses of U.S. Asians to cancer incidence; and in cooperation with the Surveillance and Operations Research Branch to revise the SEER ethnic coding to separately identify Koreans, Vietnamese and Asian Indians.